


Sweat

by guitangyuan_00



Category: srrx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 10:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22848898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitangyuan_00/pseuds/guitangyuan_00
Relationships: 羊凡 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	Sweat

高杨把最后一个箱子放下。  
“现在好了，我们有一屋子大大小小的箱子了。”黄子弘凡叉着腰说。  
“赶紧收拾东西，晚点出去吃饭。”高杨蹲下身子拿钥匙破开胶带，咔啦啦，打开箱子。  
“好嘞羊羊！”  
黄子坐在一边等高杨给他递打开好的箱子。两个年轻人都没有概念，应该先打开什么收拾什么，应该最后打开什么收拾什么，打开了什么箱子就是什么箱子。最后还是没能收拾出什么名堂来，反而两个人都热汗津津的。  
“高杨——”黄子坐在餐桌上，把冰可乐拿给他，“辛苦啦，还要收拾几天呢。”  
高杨默不作声的打开易拉罐环扣，呲的冒气。  
“谢谢啦！”黄子没脸没皮的凑上去，把高杨的手抓住，自己咕噜咕噜喝了半罐，最后狡黠的笑一下。“多谢款待。”  
“……”  
黄子噘噘嘴，高杨把可乐放下，“你想干什么呢？”  
“高杨好热！你别闹！”黄子一面推开他一面蹬腿，最后还是黏黏糊糊亲在一起——实在是太热了，要融化了。不知道热是不是和热情挂钩，黄子眯着眼睛看高杨的，高杨的吻好热情。  
就像，就像要吃掉他一样。  
连呼出来的气都热的要烫伤他了，于是黄子奋力反抗，又推着高杨的肩膀蹬腿。  
“好热……太热了，别…”  
“没办法啦——今天晚上联系装空调的好不好？今晚先将就一下电风扇。”高杨把他湿漉漉的衣服掀起来，黄子突然感受到一片凉。  
“好吧。”黄子抬起脚任由高杨把自己脱了个精光，可是空气还是好烫，高杨的手也热乎乎的。“不会吧，脱光了还热……”  
高杨打一下他的屁股，“润滑在哪个箱子？”  
“在那个小的，诶，对，就这个。”  
高杨拿到了润滑，还剩大半，湿漉漉的浇在手上，进去是冰凉的，黄子忍不住缩了缩脖子，皱着眉唔了一句。  
高杨身上的衬衣也湿了一些，黄子扯了几下干脆不扯了，嘟嘟囔囔的劝他脱衣服，凉快的多。高杨只是任由他在身上蹭来蹭去。  
等黄子的手快要扯不住高杨的衬衣了，浑身都开始发颤，高杨才把手拿出来，脱了自己身上湿了大半的衣服解开裤拉链。  
于是黄子热乎乎的贴上去，“我热死了你也得热！”  
“待会更热。”  
高杨让他转过身去趴在木质的桌面上。  
进去的一瞬黄子觉得自己烧着了，可桌子是冰凉凉的，高杨的手一路划到肩膀，又痒又酥，最后绕过他的手臂揉在胸口，黄子自己很湿，他知道，无论他的皮肤，还是内里，高杨的手指上也有汗，不知道是他的还是自己的，摸过去好舒服，胸口又痒又滑，乳头硬邦邦的立起来。润滑挤得很多，他能感觉到自己的屁股和高杨胯骨那一块全是湿漉漉的，撞上去的声音都黏腻腻，水声倒是清楚到让他害臊。  
高杨捏住他的臀，很黏，要溢出来一样在手上滑溜溜的摸过去，黄子喘的好哑，勾得他心里本来就黏糊糊乱糟糟的变得更加湿哒哒。  
黄子没端由的笑起来。  
“黄儿笑什么？嗯？”高杨故意用力顶一下，黄子没兜住的一个喘就这样冒出来，一下子说不清楚，高杨把他转了个个，黄子就追上来亲。  
“嗯？”  
“我说、嗯……”黄子把腿缠上去“这、以后…哈啊……就是咱家啦……”


End file.
